Pokemon: Through the Eyes
by Loki Ice
Summary: The Pokemon World...shown through the eyes of a 14 year old teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome of a New Day

I sat quietly in the soft green grass and absent-mindedly stroked the serious-looking Umbreon who lay next to me. I stared off into the gray cloudy sky, where the sun was slowly rising behind the mountains, waking the world and penetrating the clouds.

"Moonshine?"

The little Umbreon raised his head and studied me with his gleaming eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, raking my fingers through my brown bangs and tucking them behind an ear.

Moonshine nodded his head slightly and sat up next to me.

A flash of blue and white zoomed past me and I was tackled to the ground by a soft ball of fur and speed.

"Lightfoot!" I gasped with surprise and giggled, hugging the little Pachirisu.

Lightfoot chattered excitedly and ran in tight circles around me and Moonshine. Moonshine sat calmly and watched Lightfoot with amuse glittering in his eyes. Jolte, my Pikachu, soon came bounding around the corner, twitching her tail in happiness.

"Hey Jolte!" I felt my face break into a smile as my favorite Pokémon bounded up to me, leapt into my lap, and hugged me.

"Pika pika, pikachuuuuu!" She said, expressing her pure joy of the beautiful morning and of seeing me.

I picked my Pikachu hat off the ground and set it securely on top of my thick, silky brown-blonde hair and held my arm out. Jolte jumped up and ran up onto my shoulder, affectionately rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Well, this day is started now!" I said stroking Jolte. "C'mon guys, the others are waiting."

I walked over to our house and pushed open the deep blue door, allowing Moonshine and Lightfoot to dart inside. I followed and shut the door, as the light of the fully risen sun began to stream through the windows.

I walked down the hallway and into my room, which was completely done in blue and green, with the walls covered in picture frames of my favorite memories. A bulletin board hung over my desk, which was neatly organized with my notebooks and papers in opposite corners and my pencils, pens, and highlighters in a sticker-covered can. I paused on my way to make my bed and gazed at a blue frame, which held the picture of me dressed completely as a Pikachu with Jolte on my shoulder smiling hugely next to a slender, slightly taller girl with gleaming emerald eyes and short brown-blonde hair sticking out from under an Eevee hat. She was holding an adorable little Eevee and smiling brightly, holding her hand so it formed a heart with mine. This girl was Crystal, my soul sister and best friend for life. She was extremely sweet and totally EPIC, and was the one who helped me get over my shyness. Her Eevee, Evelyn, was her favorite Pokemon as Jolte was mine. The two Pokemon had formed a bond as strong as mine and Cry's. I grinned, remembering that day. It had been Crystal's birthday and I had wanted to make it special as I could for her...


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sun shone through my window, spilling across the floor and my bed and touching my closed eyes. I groaned slightly and turned over, pulling my blue pillow across my eyes. Jolte jumped up onto my bed, and sniffed at the pillow.

"Pika pika? Pika pi?" she inquired.

I pulled the pillow tighter onto my face.

"5 more minutes Jolte?"

"Pika pika!" she exclaimed. "Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Jolte sent an electric shock from her red round cheeks to my body.

"AUGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I flew off the bed and onto the floor in a tangled mess of blanket, pillow, and Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" Jolte protested as I landed on her.

I untangled myself and stood up, smoothing my hair down and sweeping it into a high ponytail.

"Well, that's what you get for doing that silly!" I gently picked Jolte up and nuzzled her. Setting her on my shoulder, I pulled the bundle of blue-green sheets and comforter back onto my bed, smoothing them out and tucking them in. I set the blue cushions back at the head of the bed and yawned slightly. I then crossed to my window, opened it and let the cool morning breeze blow in. I sighed contently, and listened to the song of the Tailows as they chirped and somersaulted through the air.

My door creaked open and I turned expecting to see my mom standing there, but instead it was Loveleap, my little Buneary.

"Buneary, bun bun!" she said waving her arms a little.

"Breakfast is ready?" I inquired of the Rabbit Pokemon.

"Bun!" Love said, bobbing her head in a nod. She turned and bounced down the hall, to the kitchen. I followed with Jolte clinging to my shoulder. I was met with the aroma of fresh french toast and fresh fruit. I entered the kitchen and was met by a kiss on the cheek by my mom.

"Morning sweetheart!" she chimed happily. I saw Moonshine, Lightfoot, Loveleap, and my Glaceon, Southpaw and Leafeon, Earthshine were all already eating their breakfasts. Jolte leaped down to begin hers and I smiled and turned to Mom.

"Morning Mom! Breakfast looks awesome!" I said popping a strawberry into my mouth and relishing the sweetness.

"Better go feed Arrow and Faith before you start eating," Mom reminded me.

"I'm on it!" I ran to the back door, jumped off the porch and ran to the stable that contained my two Rapidash. I opened the door and went to the feed room. I poured the two Pokemon's food into their color-coordinated buckets, and mixed a little medication powder into Faith's. She had caught a minor cold and seemed to be gone, but we wanted to make sure. I picked the two buckets up and brought them to their stalls. I set them down, unlatched Arrow's door and slipped in.

"Morning my sweet," I said, stroking his forehead lovingly. Arrow's full name was "Flaming Arrow", but 'Arrow' was all I liked to call him. He snorted and pawed the ground impatiently.

"Alright, alright, here ya go!" I giggled and set his yellow bucket on its hook. Arrow eagerly began to eat. I gently stroked him and traced my finger over a scar he had on his wither, the only reminder of his previous owner, who had abused Arrow almost to the point of death. With tons of training, trust, and TLC, Arrow was now a blue ribbon winner in all competions and contests I entered him in. My train of thought was broken as Faith neighed impatiently from her stall next door, reminding me of her hunger.

"Sorry Faith!" I apologized and left Arrow's stall, propping the door open with a rock so he could go outside when he was done eating. I opened Faith's door and set her orange bucket onto her hook. She began eating hungrily and snuffled contently. I smiled and hugged her around the neck before propping her door open as well. I closed and locked the feed room and then skipped back out into the fresh morning sunshine, the Butterfree dancing in midair. I stopped to watch them a little before my stomach reminded me I was hungry. I walked back to the kitchen where the Pokemon, now finished with their breakfasts, frolicked around the house. Mom was sipping her tea and stroking Moonshine, who was sitting in her lap, his serious eyes glimmering. I sat down, prayed and thanked God for my food, then dug in. I savored the strawberries, watermelon, and pineapple and enjoyed the french toast, which was perfectly covered in sweet syrup. I soon finished and got up, carrying my dishes and Mom's empty mug to the sink. I washed the dishes and set them in the rack to dry. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair (not with the same brush!) and went to my room. I changed out of my pajamas and into my favorite white T-shirt with blue semi-long sleeves and my favorite dark blue jeans. I tied on my blue tennis shoes and grabbed my Pikachu hat, which had a Pikachu's eyes, red cheeks, and ears on it. Tying my hair into a high ponytail, I set the hat firmly on my head, and began my chores, cleaning the house and the stable. I mowed the lawn, swept for dust, and vaccumed. I was a neat-freak, so my room didn't need cleaning and neither did Mom's.

When I finished, I began setting up for the real excitement of the day: my soul sister's birthday!

_Crystal and Evelyn should be here soon..._I thought as I finished mixing the strawberry cake mix and set the cake in the oven. The clock read 12. Crystal was coming at 3.

_Oh, sweet! I have plenty of time! _I thought excitedly.

I set the table with decorations and blew up balloons. 30 minutes later, the cake was out and cooling, the house was flawless, the decorations set, and everything ready! I wrapped the presents I had gotten for Crys: an Eevee hat, a notebook with an Eevee on the front, and an Eevee tail I had sewed for her to wear. Soon, the bright pink cake was cooled, and I covered it with completely with brown frosting, using cream colored frosting to draw an Eevee's fur collar, and black-brown frosting for the eyes. I set it up on the table with the presents, card, and a drawing I had drew of me and Crys, wearing our Pikachu and Eevee hats. I gave a strict warning to all the Pokemon to NOT touch the cake, and they all agreed, especially Lightfoot when I had given her a direct look. Lightfoot was known for her mischievous ways and pranks. Thankfully, she could be serious. It was now 2:30 and I prepared my last surprise. Using face paint, I drew two red circles on my cheeks and filled them in. I then adjusted my Pikachu hat and got dressed in yellow tights, a yellow skirt, and a yellow shirt, which I had drawn brown stripes across the back. For a finishing touch, I safety-pinned an exact replica of a female Pikachu's tail I had sewed onto the back of the skirt.

I giggled with glee and showed Jolte.

"PIKA PIKA!" she exclaimed before falling backwards onto the floor. I laughed and picked her up.

"You're the final touch!" I told her and set her on my shoulder. 2:59 the clock read. I snuck outside and hid in the tall flowers that grew outside our house. I peered through the stems and waited. Soon, I heard the sound of footsteps and around the corner came Crystal, holding Evelyn, and beaming brightly. She approached the house and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments, frowned, and knocked again. I stifled a giggle and snuck out of the flowers. I creeped up behind her.

"PIKACHU!" I exclaimed loudly.

Crystal gasped in surprise, spun around, and burst out laughing when she finally focused her gaze on me. I laughed as well and hugged her.

"Happy birthday sister!" I said, throwing my arms out.

"Omgosh, you scared me!" she said. "But you are so perfect as a Pikachu! Hi Jolte!" She giggled as Jolte leapt onto her head and greeted her with a cheerful stream of "Pika"s.

Evelyn squrimed and Crystal set her down. Jolte leaped out and pounced her friend and Evelyn tumbled backwards smiling the whole time.

"Ee, ee! Eevee!" she exclaimed, swishing her fluffy tail.

"Pika pika! Pika pi!" Jolte returned, twitching her ears excitedly.

"Looks like they're super excited to see each other too!" I said happily.

"Of course they are!" Cry replied.

"Well, here we go!" I pulled a scarf out from behind me and covered Cry's eyes.

"A-Amanda?" she asked nervously.

"Aww c'mon, I'm not gonna do anything!" I laughed and opened the door. I guided her into the kitchen and stopped her directly in front of the cake.

"TA-DAAAA!" I trumpted and removed the scarf with a flourish.

Crystal's emerald eyes lit up and danced with happiness.

"OMGOSHHH IT'S SOOOO CUTEEEEE!" she squealed and glomped me.

"Kyahhhh!"

We fell to the floor in a heap of giggles, Jolte and Evelyn sitting nearby laughing.

"I'm glad you like it!" I hugged her back super tight.

We stood and I pulled a chair out and pointed to it.

"Sitttt!"

She laughed and sat; Evelyn came to leap up into her lap.

I handed her her card, a letter and a free verse poem I had written. She read both quietly, giggling here and there, and at the end, looked up with eyes dancing and hugged me tight. I giggled happily.

"Andddd hereeeee!" I said, handing her the bag of presents.

I had purposely set the hat and tail at the bottom, wrapped together. She opened the notebook first and squeed.

"It's super precious!" she exclaimed.

I squirmed with excitement as she moved onto the hat and tail. She fell out of her chair when she opened them and squealed with happiness. I giggled and hugged her tight.

"PUT EM' ONNNN!" I squealed.

She put the hat on and I helped her safety pin the tail on.

"Omgosh this is epic!" she gushed.

Jolte and Evelyn danced around our feet excitedly and we laughed and picked them both up.

"And here..." I handed her the picture I had drawn. She gasped.

"It looks just like what we look like now!"

"EXACTLY!" I said and poked her.

She giggled and recountered by poking me all over.

We stopped and hugged each other tight.

"Rawr" I said, smiling.

"RAWRRR" she replied, causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

We sat down and ate cake, giving Jolte, Evelyn, and other Pokemon slices too. When we finished, I pulled her outside and set my camera up on a tripod.

"Nooo pictures!" Crystal protested.

"Awww c'mon please? I want to remember this and we're dressed up all awesome!" I put on puppy-dog eyes and begged.

She smiled.

"Allllrighttt!"

I fist-pumped and set the camera up to take the picture in 10 seconds. I clicked the button, ran over to her, and picked up Jolte. I placed Jolte on my shoulder, formed a heart with Crystal's hand and smiled bright.

The camera clicked.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

I sighed happily and lightly touched the frame. That day had been so fun!

"Pika pika" Jolte said softly.

"Yup...I know." I replied.

I made my bed and sat down at my desk. A photo album caught my eye. I picked it up and opened it to the first page. A picture of me, Kristie, and Sara stared back at me. We were all smiling and making goofy faces, holding rabbit ears behind each other's heads. I laughed out loud, recalling that day as well...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ooooo gettin' a little fiesty with the fire?" I teased as I faced Kristie.

Her Charizard stamped the ground and shot flames yet again at Southpaw, who dodged gracefully, flinging her ears out and bristling her bright blue coat.

"Dangggg it, South is so good at this." Kris said. "Charizard, Flamethrower again!"

Charizard shot flames from his mouth, but South simply countered with Ice Beam, freezing the flames in midair.

"Excellent job South!" I praised.

Southpaw shook out her ears and swished her tail. Her dark blue eyes glimmered and she came over to me, nuzzling her head against my leg. I smiled and stroked her soft coat.

"Alright, girl we aren't done yet! Let's finish this match!"

South jumped back into the ring and faced Kris's Charizard, crouched to the ground, ready to spring.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
